There are known scoliosis correctors and stretching-correction devices used for therapy of pain of perivertebral muscles, for example in discopathy. However, these solutions may not enable the performance of full dynamic correction which restores physiological joint mobility in the blocked joints of the spine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,004 describes a system of pillows that support the spine in the sitting position, which is intended for persons suffering from pain of the spine.
European Patent Application No. EP0712286B1 describes an adjustable support of a seat with a profile that matches the curvature of the spine of the sitting person.
Published PCT Patent Application No. WO2013088182A1 describes a device for treatment and rehabilitation of patients with spinal pain. The device comprises a frame, divided into two parts, which enables performance of procedures in the sitting position and with the patient lying face down. The principle of operation of the device is based on appropriate stretching (pulling) of the vertebrae of the patient's spine, in the sitting position with traction devices fixed to the patient's arms, and in the case of the lying position, by means of traction devices fixed to the patient's ankles. The use of drive devices enables the performance of dynamic procedures.
Published PCT Patent Application No. WO2013087009A1 describes a system for changing the line of vertebrae as a result of stretching. The patient is placed on a bed or table of the device, on a supporting element located on the level of the lumbar lordosis. Stretching with an appropriate force and at an appropriate angle affects the vertebrae of the spine.
The state of the art also includes two solutions of the Applicant, disclosed in Poland patent documents nos. PL 215141 B1 and PL 215142 B1.
Patent Document No. PL 215141 B1 presents an orthopaedic curvature corrector, especially for the human body, intended for correcting bad posture. The device comprises arched cams with a curved arch surface, curvilinear surface or components in the form of a convex upper support in the case of a neck lordosis, concave central support in the case of breast kyphosis and a convex lower support in the case of lumbar lordosis, which form a surface or elements of supports in the form of convex, concave or ellipsoidal cams with curvilinear shapes and curved arch surfaces of arched shapes, which are tangent to the back and, due to their shape, are automatically shortened or extended depending on the size, shape and structure of the elements that support the patient, on the shape of the spine or on the shape on the back. The arches of those elements represent, in a negative and inertia-based manner, the correct bends of the spine as a result of pressure tangential to the supported elements, namely the back. The elements mutually interact with each other—by moving in a complex rolling and sliding motion, thanks to the fixing connections in the guiding holes and correct proper bends of the spine.
Patent Document No. PL 215142 B1 discloses a device for dynamic correction of the spine, in particular for the human body, during which correction physiological joint mobility is restored in blocked joints of the spine. In the device, in the long axis of the spine, there are actuators which are set tangentially in the vicinity of the bases of the spinous processes in the individual segments of the spine. By performing dynamic springing action, the actuators treat and correct the spine by restoring joint mobility in the blocked joints of the spine, in particular the human body, during dynamic rotational movement of the relieved spine. Rotational movement of the spine is achieved thanks to the action of the entire kinematic chain, which is the movement of alternately moving upper and lower limbs. In more severe cases of pain, or depending on the condition, due to a motor mounted on the support axis or to other drives that apply an external force, passive movement is achieved in a relieved state or other set movement, according to the indications for therapy, with a dynamic corrector. The starting position for movement in this device is the position of the spine described as neutral, i.e. intermediate position between a bent position and a straight position. In this position, the joint surfaces are under the lowest load in the so-called movement part, and the stabilizing system, namely the muscles, the ligaments and the joint capsule, are under the least tension.
Such an approach enables physiological joint mobility in blocked joints, but the representation of movement in the joints is not completely precise.
The prior known devices, approaches and techniques may benefit from improvements.